


Shadow Shape

by Ruis



Category: Sorbian Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Folk Tale, Mythology - Freeform, Slavic, Sorbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: A ring has been stolen. The queen wants it back. The Krał rides into battle... or not.





	Shadow Shape

„Someone stole my ring!“, the queen screeched.  
All the servants fled from her fury until only her husband remained in her chambers. “Do something”, she demanded. “Saddle your horse and ride to find me the culprit. Lead your grain soldiers into battle. Whoever did this shall not escape!” And so the king prepared to ride.  
He did not travel far. The shape of the shadow falling on his bridge of leather told him all he needed to know. Smiling, the Krał decided it was not worth the trouble. He would rather face his wife.  
In the clouds, the dragon disappeared.


End file.
